


Gerard Jerks It

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Some sin for your sunday, crossdressing!gerard, genderfluid!Gerard, he think of Frank but Frank's not in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks of his classmate Frank while he plays with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Jerks It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Frank Jerks It, as I got an ask saying I should make a little series. I'm still playing on how to do this but I'm thinking maybe mutual masturbation for each of the boys and possibly public masturbation as well. Anyways I love the idea of Gerard in a tennis skirt so here we go.

Gerard was in his basement bedroom relaxing after dinner. He was a little tired from hearing Mikey ramble on about his baseball teams at the table, but who was he to say anything when he never shut up about his geeky interests, or what he would do as a dungeon master during his D&D sessions with Worm. He had locked his door and was now on his knees sorting through his dresser’s bottom drawer. He kept his “naughty” things in this drawer; which he had hidden under a plethora of LARPing costumes such as wizard hats and capes, various D&D manuals, and shojo manga that would cause him to die of embarrassment if anyone saw them on his shelves.

 

He pulled out a powder pink tennis skirt that he had gotten a few months prior from an adult shop. Yeah, he was embarrassed walking down the aisles of the female costume section, but he always liked how pretty and delicate he felt when he wore these sorts of things. He was getting comfortable with his personal identity and he decided that he wasn’t completely opposed to perhaps identifying as someone a little bit more feminine. He felt the fabric brush against his plump and pale skin. He was what the boys in his school called “thicc” when they referred to a girl who had desirable curves on her. He blushed when he thought of one boy in particular.

 

He slipped off his Star Wars themed panties and got instantly hard at the feeling that the skirt had against his bare flesh. He laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. Frank Anthony Iero. Frank from history class. And Chemistry. And English and 5th hour study hall.

 

“Mmmmm,” Gerard hummed as he placed his right hand against his length. He pushed the back of his head into his Millennium Flacon covered pillow. His eyes closed and he let short breaths out. Frank with his tight biceps, perfect lips, and eyelids, oh fuck. Gerard moved a bit faster, now using his free hand to rub his exposed chest. He bit his lip and smiled as he squeezed his right nipple. He moaned as he thought of Frank pulling his hair as he shoved himself into Gerard’s tight hole. Behind his eyelids, Gerard was up against a wall, Frank’s grip on Gerard was tight, and Frank kissed and sucked on Gerard’s neck roughly. Gerard was a bottom bitch and would love to be used by his hot classmate any day of the week.

 

Gerard gripped himself harder, paying attention to his head. He felt himself leaking. He brought his free hand to run his fingers through his medium length hair which was already slicking with light drops of sweat. He tugged at it a bit when he got towards the back of his head which caused his back to bend into a curve.  His chubby, cute tummy lifted from the bed. He thought how much Frank would love to see his back bend this far, he let out a giggle, and he could almost feel Frank’s grip on his full thighs. The tennis skirt was bunched up in front of his pelvis and below it was under his bum. His cheeks were a flushed dark pink with a slight shine from his sweat and excitement. He was huffing as he brought himself closer to the edge.

 

“Frankie…. Need you,” Gerard let his crush’s name spill from his plush lips as he withered from the feeling of his thumb teasing his slit. He thought about how hot Frank would look as he thrusted into Gerard. He saw Frank’s muscles tense, and how Frank’s upper arms would flex, making the designs on his left arm shift. He thought about how Frank’s perfect eyelids would look when he came deep inside Gerard’s full tummy.

 

“F-ffff, fuck, Frank,” Gerard was moving fast, his edge of his hand hitting his base again and again, making a fap fap fap noise. He smiled and thought about a bat flapping its wings. He shifted his hips and settled back into the mattress.

 

“I can be your baby bat, Frankie. Only for you... F-Frankie,” Gerard’s mouth made an “o” as he moved slower, trying to pull this sensation out for everything that it was worth. In his mind, Frank was telling Gerard what a good kitty he was, and how Frank would lean down to kiss him roughly as he made both of the boys cum simultaneously. Gerard moved faster and faster until he felt his lower belly blossom with a sensation that he longed to obtain. He pushed himself to go faster regardless of how sore his forearm already was. His face became twisted and his eyes floated upwards as he felt himself cum. He shut his eyes as he gave a few more final pumps. His seed landed on his tummy and the fringe of his skirt. He picked at it with his forefinger and thumb, looking at its reflection in the light before wiping it off on his sheets. He then slipped out of his skirt, shoving it under his bed, so that he could clean it when no one was in the house.

 

He let his body rest and conform to the mattress. He smiled as he pulled his sheets to his chest. He brought a spare pillow up under his chin and smiled into it as he thought about what Frank could possibly be doing at this moment. He let his eyelids fall as he drifted into a quiet sleep.


End file.
